Her Real Superman
by RhiniHeartBreaker
Summary: This was not what she had expected. This was worse. Can you imagine Massie Block at a comic book convention? Totally random fic as a challenge by Ms Lovable. T cuz i feel like it. Dempsey/Massie. Ends in Massington.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this one-shot. Do I look like Lisi Harrison?**

**A/N: This is for a challenge my best friend Ms Lovable gave me. **

**Her specifications were:**

**The Song 4 Minutes Rose Weasly**

**Derrick must be in it Flowers**

**Closh Pairing Pineapple**

**Twilight Green berries**

**IMVU Headband**

**Massington Purple Stars**

**Phrase: "X marks the spot" Internet Service Office**

**Sorry, for the huge description. Now on with the story.**

It was a warm sunny day and Massie Block was doing the one thing she hated the most.

She was waiting for Dempsey Solomon to arrive. She felt happy but frustrated.

Massie was happy because she was going on a date with her new crush, and frustrated because said crush was late, very late.

And Massie Block hated when people made her wait.

She decided to inspect her outfit one more time. Today, she was wearing her favorite color, purple.

She had a purple mini-dress with a white belt cinching her thin waist. Underneath that, she wore white leggings.

She topped the whole look off with purple wedges and a white Tiffany headband. Her hair was in loose waves framing her face. A perfect 9.9, if she said so herself.

All that was missing was the eye candy and that would arrive soon, hopefully.

She was debating whether going upstairs and forgetting about it or staying and waiting one more minute for him.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang right away.

She waited for the third ring to open the door. Nobody wanted to seem desperate.

There he was, looking as cute as ever in khaki cargo shorts and a black X-man shirt.

Wait, what? An X-man shirt?

Massie decided to ignore the geeky shirt and kissed him hello on the cheek.

She yelled bye to her mom and grabbed her purple Prada bag.

"So where are we going?" Massie asked.

"It's an awesome place. You'll love it as much as I do. I got us limited edition VIP tickets."", Dempsey replied, seemingly proud of himself.

They got into Dempsey's car and made small talk while Dempsey's driver did his job.

"So, now that we're in the car can you tell me where we are going?" she asked impatiently.

"Massie, are you going to make me blindfold you?" Dempsey replied smirking.

Massie sighed and just looked out the window. One thing Massie really hated was surprises.

She never really knew how she would react, and that just made her scared. Apparently, Dempsey was one of those surprise people.

She decided that she would give him strikes, if he got to 3 strikes he would be out.

They pulled over at what seemed like an arena.

Dempsey helped her out of the car and soon they were walking up the steps.

Then, when Dempsey opened the door to the arena, Massie gasped.

This was not what she had expected.

This was worse.

This. Was. Not. Good.

Now, Massie finally understood the meaning of Dempsey's totally geekish shirt.

He had dragged her to a place that she shunned and never thought she's step foot in.

A comic book/fiction convention.

_Strike one._

"So do you like it?" Dempsey asked pleased with himself.

She lied between her teeth, "Sure, it looks totally fun."

They started walking around as Massie kept as much distance possible between her and all the LBRs roaming the place.

The song 4 Minutes by Maddona and Justin Timberlake was blaring from the speakers.

Apparently, that was the theme song of the whole event.

Massie made a mental note of deleting that song from her iPod as soon as she got home.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I have to squeeze the lemon" Dempsey said jokingly.

Massie just nodded. This guy was obviously still an LBR at heart.

As soon as he was out of sight, Massie whipped out her cell phone and frantically texted Claire.

**Massie: Claire. SOS. Dempsey took me 2 a comic book convention!**

**Claire: oooo. LBR relapse. Try 2 leave but don't hurt his feelings.**

Massie sighed.

**Massie: Do u honestly think I care?**

**Claire: Point. Don't tell Alicia I used her word. **

**Massie: I won't but only if u don't tell anybody where Dempsey took me.**

**Claire: Fine. G2g Josh is here.**

Massie closed her phone and put it away. Ever since Claire started going out with Josh, they had been inseparable.

Uh-Oh. He was back.

"Hey, all done. So, you want to check out the Harry Potter section? I have to get Layne something. She was going to come with me but couldn't come, so I invited you." He said with a smile.

Oh no, he didn't. Massie Block was never second choice. How dare he put Layne before her?!

_Strike Two. _

Massie controlled her temper the best way she could before responding.

"Of course, because I just love Harry Potter" Massie said sarcastically.

He just smiled and took her hand.

Dude, that guy doesn't get sarcasm.

They walked through the crowds until they got to the Harry Potter section.

It was geek paradise. It had everything from the books to action figures.

LBRs in robes and wands were standing everywhere. One of them seemed strangely familiar.

She stayed away just in case. She didn't want anybody to see her here.

"I'm going to go over there to that table and see if they have any glow in the dark wands. I'll be right back." He told her.

Massie took this time to hide behind a column. She watched the seemingly familiar person and then noticed who she was.

It was Strawberry and next to her was Duh-livia.

She overheard them talking about their costumes. Apparently, Olivia was Rosalie Hale from Twilight and Strawberry was Rose Weasly from Harry Potter.

Suddenly, Dempsey was at her side.

"Hey, Mass I brought you some-wait, why are you hiding here?" Dempsey asked her.

"Umm, I'm searching for my contacts." Massie replied while faking looking for something on the floor.

"Wait, aren't those Strawberry and Olivia over there? Let's go say hi", Dempsey said while pulling her towards them.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Massie whispered frantically.

"What? Why are you whispering?" Dempsey whispered back to her.

"Why are _you_ whispering?" Massie whispered back.

"Because _you're_ whispering!" Dempsey said back.

"Oh. Sorry, what were you going to show me?" She asked him back, thankful that he seemed to have forgotten about Strawberry and Olivia.

"I brought you a fruit salad, it's a cool one made with pineapples, strawberries, green berries and banana bits." Dempsey said while handing it to her.

Massie's face went pale.

She was allergic to pineapple. The mere smell of it made her want to throw up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Massie said frantically and ran from her hiding spot, making sure she avoided Olivia and Strawberry.

As soon as she was away from Dempsey, she threw the whole fruit salad away and dry-heaved once at the smell. Thankfully, she didn't throw up.

She went back to where Dempsey was and he handed her something else.

Hoping it wasn't more things that were dangerous to her health, she took the bag. She opened it and looked inside.

Cue the audience saying: Awwww. There, inside the bag were purple glow in the dark stars. The kind you paste on your ceiling and watch as you go to sleep.

"Thank you so much. How did you know my favorite color was purple?"She asked him.

"Well, your whole outfit is purple and your favorite pen is purple so I just guessed." He replied sheepishly.

She kissed him on the cheek, because of that she didn't give him a strike for the pineapple thing. Nice save.

"Come on, I saw some cool radioactive flowers near the Star Trek booth. Plus there's a photographer that's taking pictures of people with the characters." He told her while holding her hand.

Star Trek?! Oh no, that was geek central. She couldn't go! It would ruin her. And pictures?!

No way. That was evidence!

"Hold that thought, I need to tell Claire something. Wait here." She said to him.

She went to a corner and took out her cellphone.

It was out of battery! Darn it!

She looked around. Perfect! On the far corner of the arena, there was an Internet Service Office.

She went towards it and signed up. Thankfully, there was a computer available.

She was computer number twenty four. This was so weird; she had never been in an Internet Service Office.

Looking at the numbers of computers, Massie noticed that most of these LBRs were playing IMVU; this new chat room that Massie had confirmed was LBRish. As always, she was right.

As soon as she got on her computer, she went to IM and sent Claire an IM.

**Massiekur: Claire. Plz come get me. Phone dead and need help.**

Massie crossed her fingers. She didn't care how first grade that was, if it worked it was worth it.

After a few minutes Claire responded.

**Clairebear: Mass, srry. I can't Josh is still here.**

**Massiekur: Omg. Do something!!**

**Clairebear: Fine. Where r u?**

**Massiekur: The arena. **

**Clairebear: Don't worry. I'll send help.**

_**Clairebear has logged off. **_

She'll _send_ help?! What did that mean?

"Oh, whatever" Massie thought, "As long as I'm out of here, I'm fine."

Massie spotted Dempsey near a column and headed towards him.

"Done talking with your mom?" Dempsey asked.

"Um, yea" Massie replied.

"Ok, let's go." Dempsey said.

They started walking, when all of a sudden a group of little kids dressed in pirate costumes came out of nowhere.

"According to the map, it must be around here…" said one of them that seemed to be the leader.

"Hey, X marks the spot!" yelled another while pointing at Dempsey's shirt.

Then, in a flash all kids were tackling Dempsey and Massie.

"OW, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS? OW, OW, OW!" Massie screamed at the top of her lungs.

She officially hated X-man and anything that pertained to it. Dempsey was dead to her.

_Strike Three. You're Out!_

Then, Massie felt somebody pulling her out of the mess of kids.

Massie looked up to who had saved her.

It was the last person she expected to see.

Her first instinct was to put her arms around him and kiss him.

All grudges and bad feelings were forgotten and forgiven.

Derrick Harrington was her Superman, her Spiderman, or plainly her savior.


End file.
